


Breakfast Before Dawn

by ladysisyphus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysisyphus/pseuds/ladysisyphus
Summary: Stopping by Ignis' in the World of Ruin.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Breakfast Before Dawn

It was morning, he knew, even though that term had no meaning anymore. But there was an internal rhythm he'd never been able to shake, something that told him dawn and dusk even in total darkness. With a sigh, he reached for the clock at the side of the bed, preparing to feel its hands and calculate just how many hours of sleep he hadn't gotten.  
  
His arm, however, had other ideas -- or at least the warm body clutching it did. Only one partner he knew had the slightness and stealth to work his way into both a trailer and a bed without waking their other occupant. Ignis smiled as he rolled over, kissed the soft hair on the pillow, and murmured in Prompto's ear, "If you let me go, I'll fix breakfast."  
  
There was a sleepy noise in return, a sound just up from dreaming. "Pancakes," Prompto mumbled, or at least a word close enough to it that Ignis knew what he meant.  
  
"Pancakes," Ignis agreed. "And bacon?"  
  
"All the bacon," Prompto said, even if the last word was mostly a snore. That was no concern; bacon would ensure an appreciative audience.  
  
As predicted, no sooner had the strips started sizzling in the pan than did a pair of feet shuffle out of the bedroom. There was no corresponding sound of a switch's being flipped; Ignis never had to make the rounds in his own house after Prompto left, testing toggles and pulls to make sure nothing was burning electricity lighting things he couldn't see anyway. "Coffee's there, if you want to get it started," said Ignis, gesturing in the general direction of the press he knew he'd left out on the counter.  
  
"Actually," said Prompto, his voice a little closer now, "I was thinking about going back to bed after."  
  
Ignis smiled as he nudged the bacon in the pan. "When did you get in?"  
  
"Two, three hours ago?" A hand came to rest on Ignis' back, just above his waist, in a way that skirted the edge of intimate. That was pure Prompto: lover, friend, delight, pest, and never only one at any given moment. "I had wandered my way close-ish, and then... I don't know, I guess I wanted a home-cooked meal or something."  
  
That was something Ignis had never quite gotten used to, the way the men who kept his company always seemed to have to fabricate some casual excuse for their detours to his home. They were just in the neighborhood, perhaps, or they had some other business in town and thought they'd drop by. _I just wanted to see you_ would have been a welcome reason, and yet it was one never given. But he let it go, and instead poured the pancake batter over the sizzling bacon. "Thought I'd consolidate."  
  
The hand on his back crept closer around his waist, as though Prompto were hovering near as could be without disturbing the breakfasting process. "Hey, I'm game," he said, his smile audible. "Thought I'm warning you, my standards have gotten pretty low lately."  
  
"Sandwiches and noodles?"  
  
"And that's if I'm feeling _fancy_." Prompto sighed, and Ignis felt the weight of his forehead come to rest against the back of his shoulder. "Most of the time it's just whatever, cold and canned."  
  
Ignis hummed thoughtfully as he turned over the single pancake, trusting the bacon had stuck into the batter just the way he'd wanted. "I'd be glad to teach you," he said.  
  
"Hey, I learned a lot from helping you out in camp. I mean, I'm not a gourmet or anything, but I could probably slap together something pretty edible -- with the right kind of gear, sure. But, like, that veg stew you make? I could totally do that."  
  
"Then why settle for beans from a can?"  
  
Prompto took a deep slow breath, and as he exhaled, Ignis felt the warmth against his back. "Kinda ... doesn't seem worth it, you know. Not for just me."  
  
Ignis nodded as he took the spatula and flipped the pancake onto a nearby plate. He thought of the two dozen or so of its siblings that had died various ignoble deaths before he'd gotten the transfer right. Even when he cooked for himself, he never cooked for himself; it was always with the thought for perfecting the art, that he could one day replicate it for someone else. "It sounds to me as though _someone's_ just volunteered to prepare supper for two," he said, turning and pressing the plate into Prompto's hands.  
  
Prompto must have stood on his tiptoes to plant the kiss he gave on Ignis' cheek. "You got it, chef."


End file.
